Resident Evil 4
by Teriyaki Boyz
Summary: Leon, a SWAT in trianing. his first mission is to save all survivors of the Umbrella Corparation. but the helicptor crashes and is stuck an any island. Will he survive?


Resident Evil 4(Prologue)

Resident Evil 4

In the beginning of time, Raccoon City was what you would call "Hey, this is a good place to stop on our long trip" but now it is infested by zombies and aliens because of the Umbrella Corporation. Their goal was to be able to revive the living. Even now, the Corporation is still in process of succeeding their inhumane ambition know what they're doing is wrong. Help is hard to get as you are to fend for yourself, feed yourself, and live by yourself. Let's start our story with a person named Leon. An S.W.A.T. in training and first practice mission is to evacuate all the people that are still alive from across the world to an isolation to stop the spread of the virus. As he fly's over the ocean, he get's second thoughts about what he wants to do with his life.

_Is this really what I want to be? A Cop?_ As Leon thinks, he hears a beep. Krrrr "Where going down! Where going down! Brace yourself!" yelled the pilot. As they are going down, Leon looks at where they are landing. "We're going to crash in the water!" roared Leon. He feels something that slips on to his back. "Kid, you got to get out of here! This is the only parachute! Get to land and call for help!" Then, Leon was shoved out of the helicopter and into the air. He panics as he is air-borne. He tries to remember what he did in training but his mind is full of fear. Then, as an instinct, he pulls the cord and the parachute launches into the air. Leon was relieved as he had saved himself and found land. But then he looked back at the helicopter as crashed to an island.

"Should I go to the plane and get the radio, or try my walky-talky to get a signal and call for help?" said Leon. Then he decided to go to the helicopter to get the radio and see if there were any survivors. As he lands, he sees the helicopter on the coast of the island and swooped down. As he went down he didn't expect much, for it landed upside down. When he landed and got to ground, he search for survivors or anything that might help his escape or self-defense. All he found was a radio, an axe, and a pistol. Then he heard a grunt. "Urgh….. Kid huff you huff got to get huff huff out of this place… I dropped all the huff guns and ammunition on to the island. Get to high ground and use the radio. Call…. for… help… go…." After that, there was nothing. Those where his last words.

As he is recovering from shock, he looked around to see if there was anybody on this island. "Hello! Is anybody there!" he shouted into the jungle. Then he heard a rustle and a stick snap. Then, he takes out his gun and points to the noise. "Hey! Who are you?! Come out and show yourself!" then a weasel comes out. At ease, he goes into the jungle to find any inhabitants on the island. As it turns to night, he hears a wolf howl. Then he sees the… thing that made the sound. There on the hill in the middle of the island, he sees a wolf. But it has a type of leash on its neck and a man standing next to it. Seeing the man he starts the yell "Hey over here! Help me!" Bad choice. He sees the man cut of the leash with a bone type knife. The wolf leaps into the air and starts running into his direction. He looks in horror as the wolf starts to get closer and closer to him. He takes out his gun again and starts to shoot. He fires a shot and hears a yelp. Then he starts to run to the hill with shock. "What is he doing?! Letting that thing chase me? He's going crazy!" as he gets to the hill, he hears more and more barking and grunting.

He runs faster and faster until he stumbles on a sign. He quickly wipes himself off and reads the sign. "Man-Eater Island? What type of name is that?" Then he forgot about the dogs and he was off in a flash. He gets to the top and starts to use the radio. "Hello Hello?! Is anybody out there help?!" Then takes out the gun and starts to shoot at the bottom of the hill. As he was firing the third shot, he runs out of bullets and then he hears a reply. "Krrrr hello? Are you there, and where are you? Over Krrrr. He shouts "yes yes right here help help!!" Then he hears a chopper come from the top. They drop a rope down and he starts to climb the rope. When he got about half way up, he sees something at the bottom. He takes the axe and starts to cut the rope. Then he climbs to the helicopter by some other teams of the S.W.A.T. and gets away from the island. "God I hope I don't go there again." And they flew off into the night.


End file.
